Spotlight
by unknownsweet101
Summary: Bella Swan, a tomboy and an A  student will be assigned to be the tutor and disciplinarian of Edward Cullen, a famous Hollywood actor and a playboy. What if both of them suddenly got stuck in a situation wherein they are forced to pretend as a couple?
1. Stuck On You

**Chapter 1:**

**Stuck on You**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is my first fanfic that I published here so please bear with me.<strong>

**Also expect that some characters will be somewhat out of their original personalities. Well, this is a fanfiction anyway. **

**I hope some fans would not be offended over a conversation that is included in the story. I have no ill intentions, people.**

**So if there is anything you want to say or suggest to make this fanfic better please say it all in the review. Be nice, please!**

**So sit back and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…<em>

I'm staring at this huge black clock for like… what, 2 hours already? Really, what the hell is that girl doing for her to take this long? Well, she's always like this, but this is way too long than I have been expecting. I just keep on biting my bottom lip before I can blurt out something very inappropriate. I sighed loudly and threw my head backwards. She should take note that I have a very little patience.

"God!" I can't help but to scream out of my frustration.

Mrs. Brandon froze for a second and then looked at me with a sympathetic smile. I tried my very best to smile back at her but I'm pretty sure it turned out to be a grimace. 'You have to be patient, Bella. You have to! Just a little bit more…' I practically yelled at myself. Like hell it would work for me! I gave up and stormed toward her room upstairs.

"Mary Alice Brandon!" I screamed at the front of her bedroom door. "If you don't get that small ass of yours out here right this instant, I swear to my great-great-great grandmother's grave, I will burn every piece of your clothing and all of your shiny shoes. Did you hear me clearly? I repeat, _every piece of them!_" I threatened her.

After a split second her door burst opened. She was wearing a red tank top with a black leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans and a pair of high-heeled boots. Her short black hair is spiky and pointing in every direction but it fits her perfectly.

"As I taught, it always works for you." I smirked.

"Don't you dare do that for my beloved clothes!" She pointed her red manicured finger at me.

"It took you hours just for that?" I asked after I examined her from head-to-toe.

"What? It took me forever to find a top that will match perfectly with this leather jacket. It's extremely difficult, you know!" She explained herself.

"Yeah, whatever… Any t-shirt will do." I shrugged.

"You don't really have a tiny bit of 'fashion sense', do you?" She sighed.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Alice! You're incredibly small to be so annoying!" In fact, she is just 4'10" but she can annoy the shit out of me sometimes. Especially when she insult my 'fashion sense', as she says.

"But I know you still love me." She giggled and threw herself at me.

"Okay, okay… Not let me go, little pixie. We have to get going." I rolled my eyes but with a smile on my face.

We got down and then I saw Mrs. Brandon's face. She was still in shock because of my outburst a while ago. I just smiled sweetly at her. I know that she understands me completely. She just sighed and bid us good-bye. Alice dragged me toward their garage and turned around to look at me.

"Bella, guess what did my dad gave me this vacation." She excitedly said.

"What?" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh, you have to guess it." She sang.

"Um… a truck full of new designer clothing?" I said dumbly.

"No, although that would be much better but I still love what my dad gave me. It's a brand new yellow Porsche 911 Turbo!" She squealed.

We made our way toward her new car. It looks like, how can I say this… badass? Nevermind that, it just looks awesome! It would literally make your jaw drop down the ground and your eyes will pop out of its sockets.

We got in and Alice started the engine which caused the car to purr to life. I took that as an opportunity to turn on the radio before her and look for something good to listen to. After a few stations, I found exactly what I wanted.

"Oh, come on, Bella, another _Paramore_ song?" She groaned.

"I just can't bear to listen to the songs you want. Like, let's say, a _Justin Beiber_ song?"

"This is my car so I can choose whatever song I like to listen to!" She said with authority in her voice.

"I think you should give me credit. I waited for you for God knows how many hours." I smirked as I sense an easy victory.

"Alright, Bella! But just once, okay?" She gave up.

"Sure, whatever you say. I won't go to school with you tomorrow anyway. I'll use my car."

"You still call that truck a 'car'? Honestly, Bella, please buy a new one. I'll even pay for it. I just can't look at it. The sight of it kills me."

"Hey, don't say such awful words to my car. I love it!"

She rolled her eyes and continued to drive.

Mary Alice Brandon. My best friend since childhood and I don't have any idea how did that happen. I mean, we are completely opposite. She loves shopping, I don't. She is always hyper even in mornings, but I am not. I love rock music, she doesn't. I love my sneakers with passion, but she hates it also with passion. Most of all, she is fashionable and girly, and I am definitely not. I always wear boyish clothes, like: baggy pants, hoodies, sneakers, etc. I even act like a boy and do things that boys do.

In short, I am a tomboy.

Yeah, you got that right. I am like a boy in a girl's body.

Let me get this thing clear, I am _not_ a lesbian. I never and will never be romantically attracted with a girl. Although, I hardly have a crush on a boy, but who cares?

* * *

><p>We arrived at Forks High School and it was jam-packed. It's the first day of school so a lot of people are talking to each other and getting updated to the events that took place this past vacation. As Alice's new car entered the school's parking lot, everybody stopped whatever they are doing and stared at the car with an amused expression in their face. We got out of the car and then Jasper suddenly ran towards us.<p>

"'Hey, Bella!" He greeted me and I greeted him back with a nod. "Hi, Alice." He greeted her rather sweetly.

"Hi, Jasper, long time no see…" Alice said shyly with a pink blush on her cheeks.

Alice is never shy. Well, except if she is around Jasper.

"Yeah, it's a very long time and I actually missed you… a lot…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Um… sorry, I didn't catch the last part."

"No, it's nothing! Really, it's nothing." He said and then ran off.

Jasper Whitlock. Yeah, he's a great friend and knows how to calm Alice. And that talent of his is very handy for all of us. We all know that he is crushing on Alice since third grade. He just doesn't have the guts to ask her out for a date or something. Obviously, Alice is crushing on him too and just waiting for Jasper to make the first move. So I don't know why he is hesitating to ask her out.

"Bella?" Alice called me silently.

"Yeah?"

"Did I hear it right? Did Jasper say he missed me?"

"Uh-huh that's what he said." I confirmed.

"Really?" She started to bounce up and down like a ball and squealed very loudly. It sounded like a million fan girls squealing at the same time than a single pixie having the time of her life. While she's celebrating, I think my eardrums just exploded.

"Calm down, Alice, calm down." I hushed her but it doesn't have an effect on her. "Shut the _fucking_ hell up, Alice!" I screamed at her ears.

"Huh, what did I do?" She asked innocently.

"You're really hopeless, aren't you?" I sighed loudly.

I dragged her across the parking lot and went straight toward the entrance of the school. And guess what? I totally regret it.

"I think my breakfast will make reappearance right now." I whispered.

There in front of us are Rosalie and Emmett. They are kissing each other. Well, I should say they are sucking each other's face. I don't want to give the full details because it is really bloody disgusting. There's nothing we can do about it. I bet it is part of their daily routine. Alice cleared her throat loudly again and again and again, but it seems like they don't hear it. She sighed and elbowed me, informing me that I should take over.

"Um… guys, let me just inform you. You are having an intense public display of affection in front of the whole student body." I said loudly.

Okay, they are still kissing. I stared at them, hoping that some kind of miracle occurs and they will be separated from each other.

"Oh, come on! For God's sake, stop it already!" I walked toward them and pushed them apart.

"Bella, I didn't know that you are already here." Rosalie smiled at me.

"Yeah, it is pretty obvious." I rolled my eyes.

Rosalie Lillian Hale. My other best friend. Actually, we started as enemies. I hate her because I see her as a bitch, and she also hates me because she is annoyed with me. How did we become best friend? Here's the story, it was the last day of our freshmen year. I was staying at the school's parking lot and playing my acoustic guitar. Suddenly I heard a scream coming inside the campus and I quickly ran toward the sound. There, I found Rosalie on the empty hallway. She was almost raped by a guy named Royce. Luckily, my father taught me some ways to defend myself so I ran toward him and beat the crap out of him. Yeah, I was like an action star back there. Starting from that day, we became best friends.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Emmett asked.

"We're obviously going to attend school, idiot." Alice said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Emmett McCarty. A very nice friend and Rose's boyfriend, obviously. He has a big muscular built but inside of that is a very gentle and childish guy. He's like a… teddy bear? Yeah, a teddy bear, a very idiotic teddy bear. I mean, he does well on his academics but he's such an idiot when it comes on other things in life.

We all went inside the campus and went to our lockers. Unfortunately, my locker is located beside Lauren's locker and worse, she is there already, getting a retouch of her very dark make up. Beside her are her personal slaves—sorry, I mean, friends. I made my way toward my locker and grabbed my stuffs for my first period. After getting my books, I slammed the door shut and that made Lauren jumped in surprise. She turned around and gave me a death glare.

"Nice to see you, _freak_." She said with disgust.

"Nice to see you too, _bitch." _I used my sickly sweet voice.

"I see you haven't change a bit. You're still the same _freaking_ tomboy." Lauren gave me a head-to-toe look.

"Yeah, but you do change a lot, Lauren. Did you get another nose job?" I smirked.

Lauren face was like… I can't explain how ugly it was, but she looks like an angry bear. Before she could even response, our conversation was cut short by Jessica who keeps on screaming while running toward Lauren's side.

"Lauren, guess what? Edward Cullen will be attending this school starting today!" Jessica said all of this very fast.

"You, mean _the_ Edward Cullen?" Lauren's eyes widen.

"Yeah, _the_ Edward_ freaking _Cullen!"

"Oh, the young Hollywood celebrity? And I heard that he is a playboy and arrogant and a self-centered jerk and most of all, a huge garbage compared to the other actors." I used my innocent voice.

"Don't you dare say anything like that to my Eddie, Swan!" Lauren pointed her index finger at me.

Wait a minute, '_her Eddie'_? She is very possessive, isn't she?

"Hey, bimbo, relax! I'm just saying my personal opinion. What happened to freedom of speech?"

"What did you call me?" She demanded.

"I just called you a bimbo. Let me repeat, a _bimbo_." I said very slowly as if I am talking to a pre-schooler.

"Why, you!" Her face is turning red.

"Got a problem with that?" I tilted my head sideways. "Besides, I'm just saying facts." I shrugged.

I turned around before Lauren could say a word. I just don't want to start a shit out of this. I can sense that Lauren will appear at my side to start a fight with me any moment now. So before I let that thing happen, I turned my head around and looked at her.

"Oh, Lauren, maybe you want to start making yourself pretty because 'your Eddie' might appear any moment now."

Then the shrieks began. If I love my ears, I better get away from here.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett called me.

"What are Lauren and her minions celebrating about?" There's full of curiosity in Alice's face.

"They're talking about Edward Cullen attending our school." I shrugged.

"As in _the_ Edward Cullen, who is an actor in Hollywood?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess that's him." I said while taking my iPod out of my black backpack.

"But don't you think it's kind of impossible for a famous actor to attend school here? I mean there's a lot of better school out there. So why Forks High School?" Rose asked.

"I guess you're right. But I read on a magazine that he will really attend on a high school in a small town and I swear it never crossed my mind that it will be our school. He said it is for a movie that he is making so that he can easily adapt to his role or something like that. Plus, he wants some privacy when he goes to school." Alice explained.

"So he really wants to study here?" I asked.

"You can say that, I guess."

I was listening to my iPod very peacefully when there was suddenly there was a lot of loud screaming and a huge riot on the school's hallway. I guess _he_ is already here. I shift my gaze from the floor to the entrance. There he was flirting with every girl who is near at him. Totally expected from him. I bet all of those girls are willing to have a five minute hook-up with him in a janitor's closet or even to be his girlfriend just for a single day.

"Wow, never taught he is _that_ hot." Rose's eyes are wide open.

"Yeah, and I love the 'bad boy' look." Alice examined him from head-to-toe.

"Seriously, you guys too…" I dragged my hands down my face because of frustration.

But they are right anyway. He _does_ look hot. Okay, now I am officially disgusted with myself just by saying that. Edward Cullen is standing there with his 6'2" glory. His bronze hair is tousled but it seems soft and his green eyes can make every girl melt down to her feet—and I am not included to those girls. He is thin and lanky and yet muscular and every angle of his face is perfect. He's wearing a dark blue shirt which is clinging on his body quite tightly underneath his black leather jacket. Showing how muscular he really is. He's also wearing a pair of dark denim pants and Converse. He looks like a Greek god in casual and normal clothes. In short, he is perfect!

Since when did I sound like a hard core fangirl? Let's just pretend I didn't say those things or let's just think that I said all of those things so that you can have something to drool on to.

I shook my head to clear things out of my mind and concentrated to the music instead of thinking horrible things about Edward Cullen. I closed my eyes so I can relax for a while but after a few minutes someone removed my earphones from my ears.

"What the hell!" I looked up and saw Edward Cullen looking down at me with a crooked smile.

My heart fluttered a bit but I quickly recovered. Why did my heart flutter in the first place, anyway? It must be because he caught me off guard.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

Edward's eyes widen for a while but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. The whole crowd shut up as well. What did they expect? I will suddenly become a girly girl and flirt with him like all the whores out there? In their dreams slash nightmare!

"Nothing, it's just that I notice that you are very different from the other girls here." Hell yeah, I am!

"So, is there something wrong with that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He placed his hands on the wall, the either side of my head. "Is that your way to stand out so you can capture my attention?" He whispered on my ear.

"What are you talking about?" I said innocently.

"Oh, don't be shy. If you want to spend your whole time with me, all you have to do is ask." He said seductively.

"Do you honestly think that the entire female population in this world is dying to be with you?"

"Well… isn't it obvious?" He raised an eyebrow. "And I know that you're one of them. You're just trying not to make it obvious."

I gave a disbelieving shake of my head. I tilted my head back and laughed. I can see he smiled, thinking that he is the winner here. Too bad, he isn't. I stopped laughing and look directly at him. My expression darkened and I send him my famous death glare.

"I hate your guts, Cullen." I said with venom on my voice. "Go to hell," I whispered at him with a smirk on my lips.

I pushed him off me and went to my first period. All I can hear is nothing but deafening silence. Well, that actually felt good. Humiliating _the_ Edward Cullen in front of everyone. One point for Swan. I can break into a happy dance right now but that will be so embarrassing for my reputation.

* * *

><p>I walked across the cafeteria, toward our table with a tray on my hand which contains an apple, nachos and a soda. I sat between Alice and Rosalie.<p>

"Bella, you were such a huge badass back there!" Alice practically screamed at my ear.

"What are you talking about?" I took a bite at my apple.

"You know, humiliating Edward Cullen." Rose pointed out.

"Oh, that?"

"Yeah, and you know what, Bella? That was one of the best things that happened in my life." Emmett snickered.

"You should have seen his face. It was pure epic." Jasper smiled.

"He was like…" Emmett mimics his reaction: mouth hanging open and eyes popping out of their sockets.

We all broke down with laughter.

"Serves him right! Did he honestly think that I like him?" I demanded.

"He thinks you _love_ him." Alice said with a shrug.

"Whatever, I think he is already insane. Maybe we should suggest sending him in a mental asylum." I rolled my eyes.

"Who do you want to send in a mental asylum?" A velvet-like voice said behind me.

"Did someone just talk?" I generally asked.

They just looked back and forth between me and Edward.

"I guess you didn't hear it." I faked a shiver. "I think a lost spirit is haunting me." I whispered.

"Can I seat with you, guys?" He politely asked.

I turned around and looked directly at him. "Are you an idiot or what, Cullen? Don't you get it? I don't want you here."

"This is the only seat I find available." He shrugged.

"What's wrong with him sitting with us?" Alice asked.

I send her a look which telling her to shut the hell up. I looked back at Edward and smiled at him.

"Why don't you seat at Lauren's table instead?" I suggested while pointing their table.

"It is already full."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Lauren will either push the person beside her or eagerly sit on your lap."

We just looked at each other and unofficially started a staring contest. I sighed and called out Lauren. She looked at my direction and raised an eyebrow. When she saw Edward is there she smiled and walked briskly toward our table.

"What can I do for you, Bella?" She played as a 'very friendly girl' using a very sweet voice.

I winced mentally and smiled back at her. "Edward wants to seat with you guys but he is too shy to ask you. So here I am, helping him to do his job. Do you mind if he sits with you?" I asked.

Edward gave me a disbelieving look while I smirk at him. Lauren's eyes sparkled with joy and then she clings herself at him.

"Is that true, Eddie?" I saw Edward winced at the nickname.

"Well… yeah… I guess." He said shyly. I know that he is just doing it so Lauren's feelings wouldn't get hurt. He's using his skills as an actor. Good for him.

"Oh, Eddie, you shouldn't be shy! Feel free to seat with me any time. You can also stay with me all the time if you want because you are allowed." Lauren said while using her seductive voice which is not seductive at all.

Edward smiled nervously before Lauren drags him toward their table. He gave me a death glare and it didn't scare me a bit.

"Have fun!" I yelled at them.

Another victory! Two points for Swan.

"That was rude." Rose gave me a disapproving look.

"What? I don't want him to be around me." I defensively said.

"But, Bella, he politely asked us. Why don't you let him sit with us even just once?"

"So he can what? Flirt with us, girls? You know I won't allow that. It's better if he keeps his distance from every one of us."

"Whatever you say, Bella, whatever you say." Rose continued eating.

"Anyway, did anyone of you notice how soft his hair looks like?" Alice changes the subject.

"Yeah, I wonder what shampoo and conditioner he uses." Rose wondered.

"I better ask him during the class that we have together."

I sighed and ate my lunch.

* * *

><p>I made my way toward the gym. Yeah… Gym class, my most loved subject! Isn't it obvious, it is a complete lie. I hate Gym class with passion! I would give anything, everything just to escape this class. I sighed loudly and went to the girls' locker room.<p>

"Hey, Bella!" A voice greeted me.

"Hi, Angela…" I waved sluggishly at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked with full concern.

"Oh, come on! I'm always like this during gym class." Why won't the earth just eat me alive right now?

Angela shrugged and changed into a pair of maroon shorts and a white shirt—our uniform during gym class.

"Um... Angela, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella. What is it?" She smiled at me. I wonder if she will still smile when I tell her my wish.

"Can you kill me now? Right this instant. And make it quick and painless please."

Her smile was wiped out of her face. "Bella! Are you insane? I can't do that!" she screamed at me.

"I can't do this either, Angela. I can't afford another humiliation in public!" I dramatically said.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. Just do your best."

Angela is so optimistic. She's the only reason why I survive Gym class for how many long torturous years.

I sighed and change into my gym clothes. Angela and I walked out the locker room and sat on the bleachers. We watched the other boys play basketball. It is really not that entertaining but it is not that boring too.

"Angela Webber, this shot is for you!" Ben called out loud before shooting the ball into the hoop.

A lot of squealing was heard from the girls. Ben and Angela are always this sweet. They are so lucky, so fortunate…

I wonder if Mr. Right will ever come and sweep me off my feet. Then we will live happily ever after. What the hell, Swan! Snap out of it.

"Isabella Swan, Mr. Greene wants you to come to his office right now." Coach Clapp called my attention.

"What does he want this time?" I groaned as I got up from my sit and went out the gym.

Going to the principal's office is like a daily routine for me. Actually, not daily, maybe weekly. Oh, you get the idea! It is always as boring as hell. All Mr. Greene will do is to shout at my mistakes, but let's look at the positive side. At least I was saved from Gym class.

I went inside the office and not even bothering to knock. Once I was inside, I was surprised to see Edward Cullen sitting in one of the seats across the principal's desk. I just looked at him and then sat at the empty seat beside him.

"So what is this all about, Mr. Principal?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You see, Mr. Cullen here—" I cut him off.

"If this is about me insulting and humiliating him in public, then I am sincerely sorry that I have done it and I promise not to do it again." This is my speech whenever I spend my time here at Mr. Greene's office.

"Wait a minute, Ms. Swan. Insulting and humiliating Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Greene's face is full of confusion.

He doesn't know about it? I looked at Edward and then looked back at the principal. "Of course, it is a joke! I just want to see your reaction if I would do that to your beloved new student." I faked a laugh.

He gave me a look and then sighed. "Alright, back to the topic. I'm here to give you some sort of a deal. We all know that you have a lot of school rules that you have already broken. You, yourself should be surprise why we haven't kick you out yet. You're a straight A+ student so we think it is a waste if we kick you out of this school. "

"Could we just stop talking about my problem on my behavior and let's talk about the damn deal already?" I don't want to talk about this especially in front of Edward Cullen.

"Here it goes, since you're the only one I think who is capable of doing this, I'm assigning you to be Mr. Cullen's personal tutor and to accompany him every now and then."

I just stared at Mr. Greene for a minute while listening to nothing but silence.

"Is this a joke? Why would he need a tutor? His grades are just fine, right?" I demanded.

"Of course his grades are fine, Ms. Swan. But there would be times when he will be out of this school and miss all the lessons." He explained.

"So it means I have to go with him all time, everywhere?" I said hysterically.

"Yeah, seems like it." He shrugged.

"What the hell! Why me? Alice and I have the same grades so why not choose her instead?"

"It is because you are more suited for this job."

"And Alice is not?" I challenged.

"You see, you are the only one capable of acting as normal as you usually do around Mr. Cullen, unlike other girls who keeps on harassing him."

"Alice doesn't harass him, too."

"Well… you're the only one I can think who can discipline Mr. Cullen."

"Wait, why do I need to be discipline?" This time Edward joined in the conversation.

"It is because you're a huge flirt. All the life of the females—especially in this school—will be endangered because of you."

"So I guess you get what I mean when I said that 'Ms. Swan is the only one who can do this.'" Mr. Greene said before getting up from his seat.

"Wait a minute! What benefit will I get if I do this?" I asked him.

"All of your records will be cleared."

"Not bad. But is there really no other way for me to clear my record?"

"I know that you already know the answer, Ms. Swan." He dismissed the topic.

"I guess I have no other choice then." I sighed.

All I can say to myself is, 'Welcome to hell, Isabella Marie Swan! I hope you enjoy your stay.' I looked at Edward and to find him also looking at me. We both sighed and went out the office.

Like hell, I would enjoy this!

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, it's over!<strong>

**Sorry if you find it so long but I always write my stories like this. I don't like short chapters. Sorry if there are some errors, but I am editing them.**

**So I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**I will do my best to update again really fast even though I have an hectic schedule due to my studies and school.**


	2. Misfortune

**Chapter 2:**

**Misfortune**

* * *

><p><strong>It's finally done! <strong>

**Hope you like this chapter as well.**

* * *

><p>I got in Alice's car and slammed the door shut behind me.<p>

"Hey, please be gentle to my car!" Alice told me.

"Well, I'm sorry. It is not my fault that I am _so_ piss off today." I groaned.

"Oh, yeah, what happened at Mr. Greene's office?" She started the engine.

"He gave me a deal. He will clear all my records but in exchange of that, I have to do something dreadful."

"And what is the _dreadful_ condition you are talking about?"

"I have to be Edward Cullen's personal tutor and not only that. I also have to follow him around so that I can discipline him." I felt pity toward myself.

"Wow, that's… dreadful, I guess. It's like you don't have the freedom, anymore. Your schedule will always be based to his. Now, you can't come with me whenever I go to shopping!" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I know…" But, there's a part of me that is happy about this because she can't drag me with her whenever she goes to mall. I looked back at the road and my eyes widen with shock and panic. In front of us was someone and Alice's car are only inches away from him. "Shit, Alice, look out!" I screamed.

Alice slammed the breaks and I found myself flying forward and hit my head on the compartment in front of me. "Fuck, that hurts a lot, you know! Next time always glue your eyes on the road!" I said before looking up.

"Can't you just be thankful that I didn't run over him?" Alice pointed the one in front of us.

I followed her finger and I was surprised of what I saw. That _someone_ who we are about to run over is Edward Cullen.

"On the second thought, I wished you just hadn't stopped the car so that you can run over him." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you get out of this car and apologize to him?" She suggested.

"Why would I do that? Do it yourself, you're the one who is driving here."

"But he doesn't know me. FYI, we are not that close."

"So are we. Plus, since when did you become shy all the sudden?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I am shy now so get out of here and say 'I'm sorry for what happened.' and blah, blah, blah. Whatever! Just do it! He's waiting out there you now."

I just looked at her with a poker face expression in my face. "Okay, then. If you do that, I won't give you a makeover tomorrow." She surrendered with a sigh.

"So you already planned to ambush and torture me tomorrow?" I demanded.

"Yes, yes, I do! Is it a deal or not?" She is getting impatient.

"Yeah, it is!" I got out the car and went toward Edward. I still don't know why he's still standing there.

"Look, I'm so—" I was cut off by him.

"Just the very person I am looking for." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Excuse me, did I hear that right? _You_ are looking for _me_?_"_

"You heard that right, princess."

He did hit the nerve with that nickname but I tried my best to show him that he couldn't get into my skin. "Why the hell would you look for me?"

"I just want to give you this." He handed me a piece of paper.

I looked at it and saw a cellphone number. "What is this?"

"It's a paper, obviously." He chuckled.

"I know it is a paper, idiot! I'm asking, what will I do with this?" I was annoyed already.

"That's my cellphone number."

"So? What will I do with it? Do you want me to spread it over the internet so that all the girls will call you? And _ta-da_! Instant make-out session!" I told him.

"Of course not! Just keep it to yourself. I gave you that so you can call me."

"Why would I call you?"

"Because you are my personal tutor who is required to follow me around. But really, I would rather call you as my personal slave." He smirked at me as he caught a strand of my hair and played with it.

"What the hell? Could you shut that big mouth of yours just for once? Plus, shouldn't it be vice-versa? You should be the one who is calling me." I swatted his hand away.

"Give me your number then."

"In your dreams, jerk!"

"Then, I'll just call the principal and I'll ask for your contact number." He grabbed his phone from the back pocket of his pants.

"Oh, don't you dare!" I reached up and tried to steal his phone from his hands.

Before I can even touch it, he caught my arm and pulled me toward him.

"Are you really that desperate to touch me that you would do anything just to touch me even only with the tip of your finger?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"What if you I don't want to?" He challenged.

I leaned closer so that our noses are only inches apart. I can feel his warm breath in my face and it tickled me a bit. And I don't give a damn about it.

"Fuck off." I whispered at him.

He took hold of my chin between his thumb and his index finger and tilted it upwards so I would look directly in his green eyes. "You better stop doing that, my princess. You are turning me on."

I pushed him hard and kicked him—also hard—where it hurts the most for men. His eyes widen and a groan escaped from his lips. He knelt down and then I got a handful of his bronze hair and tilted his head upward so that he can look directly at me.

"You ask for it." I shrugged and then smirked at him.

Another point for Swan!

I let him go and made my way toward Alice's car. I got in and let out a long sigh.

"Wow, that felt _so_ _damn_ good!"

"I taught I asked you to apologize to him not to abuse or hurt him." Alice said as we continued our road trip.

"Well, I tried to but he ruined it. It's his fault anyway. Trying to flirt with me. Is he insane or what? It is pretty obvious that I would not fall on one of his traps."

"But the two of you looked _so_ hot together especially when he pulled you. The atmosphere around you is so… so intense. You guys have a great chemistry, you know? And all you need to do is to change your style." She smiled sweetly at me. Obviously asking me a favor or something like that.

"Please, Alice. If you plan to persuade me for another makeover, you better stop now because there is absolutely nothing you can do. Plus, why would I try to look pretty and girly for him?"

"It's just that…I can sense that you two would make a great couple." She pouted. She looked so cute but it definitely won't work for me.

"Alice, I'm begging you. Stop this thing about you and your desired fairy tales. You're not a child anymore. Although, you looked like one." I chuckled.

"Is that so?" She hates it when we talked about her height.

"Don't worry. You still look so cute and stunning." I tried to comfort her a bit.

* * *

><p>After a few quiet minutes, we reached Alice's house. I grabbed my backpack before going out the car and we went inside her house through the front door. Mrs. Brandon greeted us with her sweet smile and her tight embrace.<p>

"So how was school for the both of you?"

"It was extraordinary fine for me." Alice beamed a smile as she reminisce her precious time with Jasper at the parking lot this morning.

"How about you, Bella?" She fixed her eyes on me.

"Oh, same old, same old. It was fun except for some… happenings."

"Don't worry about that, darling. I'm sure it will be better after some time." Mrs. Brandon tried to comfort me with her smile.

I knew that it was absolutely impossible but I wish it would be better.

"By the way, Alice dear. Someone I waiting for you in the living room. You might want to talk to him." Her mother said before going to the kitchen.

"_Him?_" I looked at Alice quizzically.

"I don't know. Maybe it's one of my million suitors." She shrugged before we proceed to their living room.

There sitting on one of their sofa was a no other than Jasper Whitlock. He was watching a movie about civil war or something close to that matter. I'm not that sure because I don't care about civil wars at all. Alice grabbed my arm and blushed madly.

"Bella, can you pinch me? You can even punch me if you like." Alice asked without looking at me.

"Huh? Why on earth will I do that you?"

"I just want to make sure this is not a dream."

"Don't blame me okay. You're the one who wants this." I shrugged and pinched her arm.

"Ow!" She let out a scream. "I didn't tell you to pinch me that hard!"

"You didn't say anything. And look at the brighter side, it is more effective."

Jasper came rushing towards us with a very worried look on his face.

"See, I told you it was effective." I nudged Alice's side.

"Very effective, indeed." She agreed.

"Alice, what happened? Where does it hurt? Is it here or here? Does it hurt that much?" Jasper's reaction was over the top but at least it shows his concern for Alice.

"Oh, it's nothing, Jasper. You can calm down now." Alice said as Jasper examined her arm.

Jasper gave her a final look before straightening up and looked at her directly.

"So…um… what brings you here?" Alice asked as she tucked a loose strand of her short hair behind her ear.

"Oh, yeah… I just want to… um… give this back to you. You kind of left it at the… um… at your desk during our History period so I decided to… give it back to you. Yeah, that's pretty much it." Jasper nervously said as he handed her a hot pink handkerchief.

Seriously, I want to yell at this two. The atmosphere around them is so awkward. How many more days, weeks, years or even _decades_ will it take just for them to realize that they should start going out or even to talk normally without any shyness and all?

Alice took the handkerchief in his hands and it caused their skin to touch. Alice blushed again—just like always—while Jasper pulled away quickly.

Yeah, this two are hopeless. They are worse than Rose and Emmett. Let's say they express their passion a bit _too much_ but still, they express it and let the other one to know their feelings. Unlike both of them, those two are a huge fan of hiding their feelings even though it is so obvious.

"You should just give it to me tomorrow morning at school. It that way, you don't have to trouble yourself going here just to give it to me."

"No it's alright… I sort of want to…um… see you again." Jasper looked down and scratched the back of his head.

Alice was speechless for the first time in history. She stared at him for a long time before saying something.

"That's… really good to… hear. Yeah, I'm glad to hear that. Really! So…um… yeah." Alice fumbled.

And there was silence.

"Hey, Alice! I better go now. Mom wants me to help her cook our dinner tonight. So, enjoy the time your life with your _beloved._" I excused myself.

"Bella, what did you say? _Beloved?_ Hey, wait!" She turned around and looked at me.

"I'll call you later." I bid good-bye before opening their front door.

I looked back mouthed, "Enjoy!"

"Thanks!" She mouthed back.

I stood at the sidewalk for a while and then I smacked my palm on my forehead. I didn't bring my car and Alice is busy with Jasper right now so I can't disturb her to ask her to drive me home. How am I going to reach home now, stupid Bella? What the hell! This is going to be a long, long journey to home.

* * *

><p>I arrived home just in time for dinner. I burst in our front door and then threw myself in our couch. I was breathing heavily. I ran for God knows how many miles.<p>

"Bella, honey. Where have you been and what happened to you? You look exhausted." Mom said after she kissed my cheek.

"Exhausted is an understatement. I ran from Alice's house up to here." I sighed.

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm so proud of you." She laughed. "Why didn't you ask Alice to drop you home just like the usual?"

"It's a long story. So let me put it short. Jasper." I said while sitting up.

"Oh… are they finally together or what?" My mom smiled as she asked me about the two of them.

I swear my mom is the biggest fan of Alice and Jasper love team or 'Jalice' as she calls them. She always wanted to hear the latest news about their relationship status. In fact, if I ask her now to help me to do something for them to be a couple, she would gladly do anything in her power.

"Not _yet._" I smirked

"Are you planning something?"

"Even if I want to but there is no plan in the first place."

"Oh…" I can see a bit of disappointment in my mom's face.

"But there would be, if you will be so kind to help your most precious daughter." I smiled sweetly at her.

"I would love to, sweetheart but we should cook dinner now. We're lucky Charlie will be home late and that will give us a lot of time to prepare. We can still talk about our plan while we cook." She said before we went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Dad arrived just in time for dinner. He told us about his day at work and so on. We ate peacefully on our dinner table like we always do. After eating, my mom and I washed the dishes and then went to the lounge to watch a movie or whatever my parents wanted to watch. Suddenly my phone beeped and I got a message from an unknown number. I opened the message and my eyes widen with disbelieve.<p>

_Good evening, my princess I hope you didn't miss me that much._

_Excuse me, but who's this? _I replied.

I already know who it might be but I wanted to make sure. After a few seconds my phone beeped again.

_You're too polite tonight, princess. I'm your one and only prince who you almost run into this afternoon._

_My prince? You're too full of yourself, Cullen. Plus, I don't believe in silly fairy tale characters and such so get lost._

_Now that's the Bella that I know._

_Can you just please tell me what do you want and where did you get my number?_

_Just like I told you earlier I asked the principal for your contact numbers. Do you want me to call you on your telephone? I'm sure your parents want to talk to me too._

_Don't you dare! I don't want to hear your voice!_

And he didn't reply. I let out a sigh of relief and then suddenly our telephone rang. Dad stood up to answer the phone but I beat him there.

"I'll get it. It's probably Alice so… yeah, let me talk to her." I smiled at him before picking up the phone.

"Get a life, Cullen!" I said as my opening statement.

"Oh… My dear Bella is expecting a call from the most famous Edward Cullen." A female voice said at the other line.

"Alice…" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it's Alice _not_ Edward. Why are you expecting his call, huh? That's out of the ordinary. You made me more curious about your relationship with him."

"Ugh, Alice! Give me a break! It just that—" I was cut off by the beep of my phone in my pocket.

I read the message from Edward.

_Just teasing you, princess._

"Shit!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Huh? What did you say?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. Just wait for a second." I said as I typed my response to that jerk.

_Fuck you! _And I hit send.

"Why did you call, anyway?" There's still annoyance in my voice.

"Ouch, you don't want to talk to me now? Just for your information, you're the one who told me that you will call me later." She accused me.

"Oh, yeah I totally forgot it."

"Yeah, obviously. Anyway, this is the best night in my life! Did you now that Jasper told me this amazing story about civil war? Oh, yeah he also did a lot of sweet things to me. I almost melt right in front of him! Right then and there! But I tried to compose myself because it will be so embarrassing. And the best part is… He kissed me on the cheek before he went home! Did you hear me, Bella? He _kissed_ me! I can sense it, we're leveling-up!"

Alice went on and on with her story and keeps on shrieking. I tried my best to give my opinions and replies but I rarely got the chance to say something because she talked non-stop. I swear she didn't pause to take a breath.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and the first thing I did was to look at my alarm clock.<p>

"7:30. What, 7:30? Shoot, I'm so late!" I screamed at the sight in front of me. Thanks to Alice!

I untangled myself out of my blanket and stumbled out of my bed. I rushed into the bathroom and had the quickest shower in my entire life. I opened my closet and slid myself into a pair of jeans and my favorite dark blue hoodie. Before I went downstairs, I grabbed my black backpack and locked my bedroom door.

"Mom, dad? I'm going out now!" There was no response.

I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat along the way. A sticky note was on the fridge's door.

_We might be home late so don't bother wait for us._

_Have a nice day at school!_

_Love, Mom & Dad_

"Great! Home alone again." I sighed as I grabbed an apple inside our fridge.

I grabbed my car keys from our dinner table and then went to the drive way. I slid inside my old red Chevy truck and threw my backpack in the passenger seat. I put my car keys in the ignition.

"What the _fucking_ hell!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The fucking engine won't start. Nice timing, just when I desperately need to school fast. I tried it again and again and again but it won't start. I sighed and grabbed my backpack before going out the car. I slammed the door shut and grabbed my phone and speed-dialed Alice.

"Hello, Bella dear?" Mrs. Brandon answered.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Brandon. Is Alice still there?" I asked.

"She already left and forgot her phone. Is there something you need?"

"Nothing. Thank you, Mrs. Brandon. Bye." I hung up.

Great, I have to go by foot today. I put in my earphones and started to sprint. In the middle of my way to school a silver Volvo suddenly pulled up beside me. I immediately stopped and looked at the car conspicuously. The driver's side window rolled down and revealed t_he_ Edward Cullen.

"Why am I so _unlucky_ today?"

"Need a ride?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"No, thank you. I'm doing just fine. You can disappear now from my sight." I smiled back at him.

I tried to look fine and happy. I'm not letting him to ruin my day which is already ruined in the first place.

"You don't want to be late, right? So get in."

"No matter what I do I am already late and so are you." I said as I started to walk briskly.

He started his car and drove slowly so he could follow my pace. I gave him a disbelieving look.

"Seriously, stop doing this already!" I groaned.

"Just get in the car and everything will be over." He told me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Tell me, what difference it will do?" I challenged.

"If you go to the school with me, I can figure something out so both of us will be excuse." He shrugged.

"So you're using your popularity now?" I looked directly at him now.

He frowned and his lips tighten in a thin line. He sighed and his face became immediately calm.

"Just get in." he said dismissively.

"You're not giving up, are you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Definitely not." He said proudly.

I threw my hands up in the air to show that I surrender. He got out the car and opened the door of the passenger seat beside him for me.

"Why do you always annoy the shit out of me?" I asked him before going in.

"I don't know. I just love the way you react. The facial expressions you give to me." He said with a shrug before closing the door behind me.

He got in and drove toward the highway. I just sat silently at the shotgun and looked at the car's window. After a few torturous seconds I looked up in the heavens with an expression saying, _'why me?'_

Oh, how I love this day!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Hope you liked it even though it is shorter than the previous chapter.<strong>

**I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. Since, I'm quite busy with my studies so I'm not really sure when will be the next update.**

**Don't forget to write a review.**


	3. Accidents

**Chapter 3: Accidents**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it took me months before I update again so forgive me!<strong>

**So in exchange, I will give you a long chapter and a lot of "Edward and Bella moments"**

**There's a lot of things that I need to do these past months. Blame my school for giving us way too much deadlines. **

**Okay, enough with the explanations and such.**

**ENJOY this chapter!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Edward parked the car in the school's parking lot, I threw the door of his Volvo open and rushed across the parking lot toward the school's entrance. After five steps or so someone pulled the hood of my shirt and yanked me back.<p>

"What the fuck?" I said and looked behind me.

And there he was smiling down at me as if he is not doing anything annoying.

"Walk with me?" He offered.

"No way in hell! Give a good reason why?" I spat back at him.

"It's because I want to." Suddenly he started to walk while dragging me along with him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop it! That reason is not good enough!" I tried my best to pull away from him.

I did my best to stop from being dragged by this freaking jerk and to pull away from him with all the force that I can summon in my body. And then suddenly I was falling down. Okay, maybe I exerted _too much_ force. Well I guess it's time to get ready to say 'hi' to the ground. I closed my eyes and braced for the incoming impact. Then there was a soft _thud_ but I didn't feel any pain at all.

Okay, that's weird. The ground is not soft and definitely not warm but that's exactly what I am feeling underneath me right now. I opened my eyes to take a peek and what I see is a pair of green orbs. Green? I have a feeling that I know the owner of those green _freaking_ eyes.

"Wow, Bella I never thought that you always want to be on top of me especially when the sun is up." He smirked at me.

I showed him my disgusted face and then rolled my eyes. I placed my hand on the ground, the either side of his head, and then I pushed myself up. But suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and then I was pulled down again.

"What, you're going already? Let's just stay here for a while." He told me.

"We're late already so we can't do that and we will _never_ do that." I told him firmly.

"Well… I can always make you do that and maybe _more_ than that." Edward seductively said.

"Could you just shut up? And stop telling me dirty things! Plus, if we stay here your over expensive clothes will get dirty and I think you can't let that thing happened." I was so irritated already.

"I don't care."

"Well I do care about my favourite hoodie so as much as possible I don't want it to get dirty. So would you _please_ let me go already?" I demanded.

He smiled and then let me go from his arms. I let out a sigh of relief and then pushed myself up. Then I froze. I looked down and underneath my palms is his torso. I can feel his tones muscle under his shirt.

"Like what you feel?" He smiled crookedly at me.

"No fucking way!" I place my hands in the ground instead and then looked away while my cheeks are burning.

Suddenly I was pulled down _again._ This is becoming a habit already. I looked back at him again and his face was only inches away from my face. I can feel his warm breath on my face and the most scary part is he was looking—no _staring_—at me with a serious look on his face.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered and my blush became darker.

"I just like to look at your beautiful face." He smiled sincerely.

I broke away from him and quickly got up to my feet.

"Hurry up, we're already late!" I told him without looking.

"I guess you have a reason now why you should walk with me." He stood up and went beside me.

"And what is that?"

"It is because I saved you when you was about to fall down to the ground with your head first. Also, it is because I let you to cuddle up with me. Of course the last but not the least, I called you _beautiful_." He smiled smugly.

"I am walking with you because you saved me ass." I said as I started walking fast.

He chuckled and then started to catch up with me.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the office in no time. Edward knocked first before opening the door for me. We got in and then Ms. Shelly Cope looked up from the files that she as um… filing, I guess?<p>

"Mr. Cullen, how may I help you today?" She smiled sweetly as tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I was wondering could excuse us for being late today?" Edward smile shyly.

"It depends upon the excuse, Mr. Cullen." She leaned forward.

Is she being seductive or what? If she is, that is bloody disgusting! She's like twice the age of Edward.

"You see…" Edward leaned toward her.

I rolled my eyes at this sight. And there he goes. Edward Cullen being the playboy he is, decided to flirt back.

"I was about to pick up Bella from her house," He continued and I was about to protest but he cut me off by his look. "But while I was on the way there, a horde of paparazzi suddenly came to me and did their thing. Of course, that wasted my time. Bella suddenly called me saying that she will go to the school on her own but I insist that I will be the one who will bring her here so she waited for me. So about her being late is partly because of my fault." The lies escaped from his lips effortlessly.

"They knew your location that fast?" Mrs. Cope's face was full of concern.

"Yeah, I was surprised too. So are we excuse for today?" He smiled again.

"I guess, it can't be help. The reason is valid and of course we already know that this incident might happen sooner or later. So you are excuse."

"Does that also include me?" I asked her.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, I already know you. You might be late with no valid reasons. You're always like that, you know?" She was suddenly annoyed.

Okay, so she's a bipolar now? That's great!

"Well, Ms. Cope if you just listen to what I've said earlier, I kind of explain the reason why she is late. She was with me, remember?" Edward explained.

"Oh, right, yes! I almost forgot. So I guess she is excuse too." She instantly smiled at him like a fool.

She dismissed us and then we went outside the office.

"Seriously? Why did you do that?" I asked him as soon as we were earshot.

"Do what?" He looked at me innocently.

"Telling her that story of yours. The way you made up that story, it's as if we have a romantic relationship!"

"At least we are excused and you kept your record clean today." He shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right. As expected from an actor like you. You can easily tell a lie so you can get out of a nasty situation. Oh yeah, not to mention the _flirting._" I told him.

"Are you jealous?" He suddenly asked with a huge grin on his face.

"_Jealous?_ What the fuck are you talking about?" My eyes widen with surprise.

"It seems that you don't like it when you see me flirting with other girls."

"No way! It's just that I am disgusted when I am seeing that." I looked away and started to walk pass him.

"Now, where are you going?" He grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"To my first period, got a problem with that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do have a problem with that. You forgot something." He frowned.

I looked around me to check if I really forgot something and then back at him. I threw him a questioning look.

"Are you really that clueless, Bella? You forgot to thank me." He sighed.

"What? Why do I have to thank you of all people?" That was unexpected.

"Come on do I need to say it all? Let's just say that I saved you from all the dilemmas you had today."

Well, he had a point in there. And I am not that mean to ignore his good deeds. So I took a deep breath and look at him straight in the eye.

"Thank you, Cullen." I said so fast that I didn't even understand it myself.

"That's it?" He demanded.

"What do you mean by that? Is my 'thank you' not enough?" I suddenly blush and I don't know why.

"After what I did for you, you still can't call me by my name? Besides, the way you thanked doesn't have feelings at all. Did you honestly think that I will be satisfied with that?" He unbelievably looked at me.

I groaned and then turned around. Before I could even take a step forward he pulled me toward him. My back was against his chest and his arms are around my waist.

"What now? Let me go, jerk! Do you like to pull people or so—" I was cut off when he lowers his face.

"Is it really that hard to say 'thank you,_ Edward_'? Huh, princess? " He whispered in my ear.

"What the fuck has gotten into you? Let me go, already! Can't you see that we're already late?" I started to struggle.

"Say the magic _words_ first." I can sense that he is smiling already.

"Um… pretty please?" It sounded like a question.

"Nope, not enough." He shook his head.

"Hey, that's more than one word you know. Pretty and please." I tried to pry his hand away from me.

"Come on, Bella. You know exactly what I want to hear." He rested his chin on my shoulders.

I almost jumped in surprise. I looked up and then sighed. My struggles are useless for this guy and I don't want to miss my first period. And if someone saw us in this position, they will think we really have a romantic relationship and I don't want that to happen.

"Thank you, Ed-_Edward_." I surrendered and then without warning I suddenly blush. Okay, what was that blush for?

"Much better." He smiled and then let me go.

As soon as I was free I walked away from him as far as I could. After a few seconds, he was already beside me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I demanded.

"English Class."

"What? You aren't in my English class yesterday!" I suddenly stop.

"Well, that was yesterday."

"Wait, just hold on a second. Don't tell me we have the same schedule today?" I am staring to freak out.

"Not only today but the whole school year." He said proudly.

"How did that happened? Explain that to me like _fucking _now!" I screamed at him.

"Mr. Greene just wanted this to be easier for us, that's all." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Now, how this did become easier for us?"

"It is because we will always be together, my princess." He smiled his best crooked smile.

"Would you stop calling me 'princess'?" I told him before getting in my English class.

"Whatever you say, _princess._" He said before entering the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Is it true, Bella? You and <em>Edward Cullen<em> went to school together? Not to mention that he picked you up from your house. Bella, is it true, is it true?" Alice bombarded me with her overflowing questions.

"Alice, calm down! And where in the world did you hear those things?" I asked her.

"Oh, I got my sources." She grinned.

"Stop, changing the topic, Bella." Rose appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm not so sure about the story because it's kind of impossible, you know? So we want to hear the story directly from you." Alice continued.

"Yeah, not to mention that the two of you came late. Did you guys…you know…hook-up or something?" Rose wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"What, would you guys cut it out?" I screamed and looked at Rosalie. "And Rose, we didn't hook up! That will _never_ happen. We are not doing things that you and Emmett are doing."

"So…" Both of them linked their arms with mine.

"Will you tell us the whole story or not?" Alice demanded.

I sighed and told them the whole damn thing while we walked toward the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>After we got our lunches we went to our usual table and to my surprise, I saw the least person I want to see today. Edward Cullen is sitting on our table and talking casually with Emmett and Jasper. When we are about five steps away from our table, Edward looked at our direction and then flashed his sexy smile.<p>

"There you are! What took you so long, princess?" He dared to call me by that nickname again.

"What are you doing here, Cu—" I was cut off by his look. "Edward?" I sighed as I continued.

"Wait a minute! He's calling you _princess_ and you are calling him _Edward_ now? Since when did this happen? You never told us about this a while ago." Alice attacked me with her questions again.

"Are you guys dating now or what?" Rose was so confused.

"I was forced to call him by his first name, okay? And for the 'princess'…whatever you call that thing, he's the one who made that up so don't ask me about that. And for the love of God, we are _not_ dating. I would never go out with a self-centered arrogant jerk like that guy." I pointed my index finger at Edward.

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever." Rose said as we sat down on our table.

"So why are you here again?" I asked Edward with my voice full of irritation.

"Why, am I not allowed to seat here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What if I say, yes?" I challenged.

"Then I won't believe you. You don't own this cafeteria or this table or even this chair." He chuckled under his breath.

And there goes the final straw. I took the Sharpie from Jasper's hand who I guess was doing his homework and I also took a sticky note from Alice's pencil case. Both of them looked at me with surprise glued on their faces.

I wrote 'Bella's Property' in the sticky note and then stick them on Edward's chair.

"Now, I own that chair!" I know it is so childish of me but who cares.

He looked at the sticky note for a while before smirking and grabbing the Sharpie from my hand. He looked at me and then stood up. He pulled me out of my chair and turned me around so my back was facing him. He took both of my wrists and pinned it at my back using one of his hands.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's the meaning of this? Let me go!" I started to break free.

"Stop moving." He commanded.

As if I'm going to follow him. Then he let me go and he sat down on his chair while smiling arrogantly.

"What did just happen?" I felt so clueless here.

Alice grabbed her mirror and angled it properly for me to see my back. At the back of my hoodie there's a phrase saying: 'Edward's property'. My blood started to boiled. I looked that Edward and then send him my glare with deathly daggers.

"You dared to write this piece of shit on my hoodie? On my _favorite_ hoodie!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, Bella calm down." Emmett put a hand on my shoulder.

I was in verge of crying. I'm always like this when I am so angry.

"Just how many problems are you planning to give me in just a single fucking day?" I demanded.

I let him go and then wiped my tears away. Damn! Why do I need to cry when I'm angry?

I left him there, speechless. I stormed out of the cafeteria and I can feel everyone's eyes watching my every move. I grabbed an extra shirt in my locker and then went straight to the restroom. Suddenly my phone started to ring.

"Yeah, Alice, I'm fine. I muttered.

"Well, you don't sound fine to me." She said sternly.

"I'm fine okay so stop whatever drama you and Rose are having there." I tried to sound better this time.

"Where are you? We're going there. I want to make sure if you are _really_ fine."

"No, just don't come looking for me. I want to be alone, okay?" I said as I opened a cubicle in the bathroom.

"Sure…"she hesitated. "Just call us when you need us, okay? And we will talk to Edward."

"Okay, I will. And do whatever you like with that bastard. I need to change so I'm hanging up." I ended the call.

I took my hoodie and looked at it for a while. This hoodie is what Grandma Swan gave me on my birthday. That was the last birthday she spend with me and after a few months she died. Maybe that's why I love this shirt so much.

I sighed and then got into new shirt. I got out the cubicle and then washed my face. I looked at myself at the mirror. I looked fine now so I got out the restroom. I went back to my locker to put my hoodie in my backpack and to grab my things for Biology.

* * *

><p>As I opened the door of the classroom, Golden Retriever was there. Mike Newton is sitting at the chair beside mine and smiling widely at me.<p>

Mike Newton is a nice guy and friendly—over friendly. He's my somewhat…stalker. I mean, whenever I go he's there and then he will smile at me and start a short conversation. Sometimes he also annoys me but he's not that bad.

"Oh, hey Mike! Why are you here so early?" I gave him a fake smile.

"I just thought that you will be here after what happened in the cafeteria." He smiled shyly.

"Oh…" That's all I said before sitting at my chair.

"So are you okay now?" His eyes are full of concern.

"Um… yeah." I nodded.

"Do you want me to beat the crap out of that guy?" He cracked his knuckled.

"No, no need for that." I don't know if he is serious or not. Besides, he doesn't stand a chance against Edward.

And there was an awkward silence so I took my iPod and put my earphones on. I rest my head against the chair and then placed by feet on the table. I can feel Mike's eyes on me but I tried to act natural. I closed my eyes and waited for the bell.

After listening for a few tracks the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch break. I sat properly and then I regret what I saw in front of me. Edward Cullen was standing there and then asked Mike to move from his seat. He's my lab partner? Wow, the world loves me so much.

"Um… Bella?" Mike suddenly called me.

I raised an eyebrow while removing the earphones on my ears.

"You know, I was wondering if you are… um… free tonight?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah… why?" Now I am curious about this. Don't tell me he will ask me out.

"That's great! I was thinking that maybe you want to… to go out wi-with me?" He stuttered.

"Um…" I looked at the other side and then I met Edward's gaze.

He has a serious look on his face. He held my gaze for a while then he slowly shook his head. As if, telling me to say no. Who is he, anyway? Why should I follow him?

"Sure, Mike I would love to." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Ok, good! That's awesome. I'll just call you later for the plan." He let out a sigh of relief and then went back to his seat.

What did I just do? Why did I agree into this? Oh, yeah right. I want to prove to Edward that he doesn't have the right to control me and maybe I also did it just to annoy him.

Mr. Banner entered the classroom and everyone settled on their seat. Everyone started to listen to him. I can still feel the gaze of Mike behind me. That is way too fucking creepy.

* * *

><p>As soon as I set a foot out of the room, someone pulled me <em>again.<em> I looked up and saw no other than Edward.

"Okay, this is becoming a habit." I told him with an annoyed look.

"Why did you say yes?" His voice is serious.

"Because I want to."

"Come on, I can clearly tell that you don't like him. So why do you suddenly decided to go out with him?" He grabbed my arm.

"Why do you care? Mind your own business. Plus, why do I need to explain these things to you? Just who do you think you are? You're just a fucking celebrity who I was forced to be stuck with!" I told him harshly.

"Bella, you don't know him that much." He was frustrated already.

"I do know him more than you and he is a _better_ guy than you so just get out of my sight."

"No, he is not!" His grip around my arm tightened.

"Ow! You're hurting me already." I pry his hand away from me.

"Bella…" He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, look! If you don't like this, then just shut the fuck up. You don't have the right to order me around because you mean _nothing_ to me. Nothing! You're not even my friend and most of all you're not my boyfriend so stop this crap already." I brushed pass him and then went to the gym and this time he doesn't follow me.

I don't why but I kind of feel guilty about this. I shook my head to erase the thoughts running in my head.

* * *

><p>"For our gym class today we will play badminton." Coach Clapp told the class.<p>

I groaned loudly and then ran my hands over my face due to frustration.

"You will be playing with a partner. One girl and one boy will team up. After finding for your partner, look for another pair and then start playing. Now get moving!" Coach Clapp blew his whistle.

I sighed and look for a partner. In no time, Edward as well as Mike was making their way toward my direction. I froze for a second and then turned around. And it was too late of course since someone put their arm around me.

"Hey, Bella! Want to be my partner?" As expected, Edward is way faster than Mike.

Before I could even reply, Mike suddenly came at my side.

"Hey, dude! She's going to be my partner, okay?" He pushed Edward away from me.

"Come on, Mike. You guys are not yet together or even dating." Edward chuckled.

"Hey, we already are! I just asked her a while ago in our Biology class and you were there to witness it."

"But that's not yet happening. She can still change her mind you, know." He winked at me.

I just rolled my eyes and made a gagging sound to show my disgust.

"And Mike, let's just pretend this is a 'first come, first serve' basis, okay?" Edward smiled at him and then dragged me away with him before Mike can even response.

In the end, we are going to play with Mike and Jessica. We looked for a place in the gym and we settled on the corner near the bleachers.

"You know, last time I checked we are not in good terms a while ago." I told Edward casually as he handed me a racket.

"That was a while ago, not now." He smiled and then we went to our places. "And I know that you don't want to pair up with Mike. Am I right?"

"Yeah, sure… I guess." I shrugged.

"You're welcome, princess."

I just shook my head and then we began playing. Actually, this is like a game only between Edward and Mike. The shuttlecock just keeps on moving back and forth between them. I don't really mind, though. In fact, I liked it because I don't need to play that much.

Suddenly the shuttlecock is flying at my direction. I just stared at it for a split second and then I started moving. Since I am not a good player, it seems that I will not hit the ball properly. In my peripheral vision, I can see Edward moving toward my direction and planning to hit the ball. Thank you for saving me.

I sighed and was about to move out of his way but my clumsiness attack again. I suddenly lose my balance as if I tripped over thin air. It made knock into Edward and then I fall down in the ground. But this time no one was there to save my ass since Edward fell down with me on the floor.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked as he stood up.

"Yeah…" I answered him as I tried to stand up. "I'm fi—Ah! Shit!" I cursed as pain shoot up from my ankle.

"Why, what's wrong? Does it hurt?" Edward rushed to my side.

"I twisted my ankle, I guess…" I reached for my right ankle as I tried to rub the pain away.

Before I can stand up, I was already scoop up from the floor. Now, here I am being carried by Edward Cullen in his arms. I can feel hundreds of eyes staring at us.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I screamed at him.

"Carrying you, obviously." He smiled smugly.

"I already know that!" Then he started walking. "Now where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"To the clinic. Where do you expect?"

"Let me bring her there." Mike suddenly joined our conversation.

"Look, Mike stop making this hard for Bella. Can't you see that she's already comfortable here in my arms?" He replied.

"Who told you that I am comfortable here? Let me tell this thing to you, there's no way that I would be comfortable here, in your arms. That's fucking impossible!" I cleared things up with him.

"Bella, who wouldn't be comfortable here in my arms? You should know that a lot of girls are dying to be in your place right now. " He informed me.

"I would be more than willing to exchange places with any one of them."

Coach Clapp made his way toward our direction and then examined us from head-to-toe.

"What happened here?" He asked no one in particular.

"Bella seems to twist her ankle when she fell down." Edward explained.

"Are you okay, Ms. Swan?" I nodded in response. "Kindly bring her to the clinic, Mr. Cullen."

"That's what I am about to do, sir." We got out of the gym and walked silently in the empty hallway.

Edward was walking slowly and that tortured me more because the slower he walked the longer I will stay in his arms. There was nothing but the agonizing silence between us.

"Hey, you know I can really walk by myself so you can let me down now." I broke the silence.

"Are you kidding me? You can't even stand up by yourself a while ago." He shook his head.

"That was a while ago, not now." I imitated his lines.

He chuckled for a while. "Okay, then. I want to see it with my own eyes." He let me down gently.

I gave him a disbelieving look while he just looked backed at me. It never crossed in my mind that he will give up that easy.

"What are you waiting for? I thought you want to walk by yourself." He gestured the hallway.

I just stared at him for a few seconds before turning around and started walking. As soon as I step my right foot, pain shoot up from my right ankle. I can't help but to mutter a curse under my breath every time I took a step using my right foot. But this is much better than Edward carrying me around like his bride. I rather endure the pain that to be in the arms of that bastard who ruined my day.

Unexpectedly, I was carried by Edward Cullen himself. I groaned and then glared at him.

"Told you that you can't walk by yourself." He smirked arrogantly and then started walking.

"So what? I rather crawl my way to clinic than to be carried there by you. " I pouted my lips.

"Avoid doing that, princess or else I might not stop myself from kissing those lips." He leaned closer to me.

"I told you to stop calling me 'princess'!" I looked away.

He laughed beautifully and then we didn't talk until we reach the clinic.

"What happened?" The nurse stood up and led us toward the bed. Edward placed me there carefully.

"I twisted my ankle." I shrugged as I told the nurse what happened.

"I see… Mr. Cullen, you could seat there for a while." She told Edward while she examined my ankle.

"You have a sprain." She informed me after examining it. "I recommend that you should avoid putting too much pressure on your ankle. Once you get home, apply cold compress and elevate it every now and then. Also do some exercises and take painkillers only when it is necessary." She continued as she put a bandage around my right ankle.

"Um… Mr. Cullen." She called out and then he appeared instantly. "Do you mind if you bring Ms. Swan home since she needs a company." She smiled.

"No, not at all." Edward smiled back.

"I know this might be too much but can you like… carry her? Since she should avoid putting pressure on her ankle, it will be better if you carry her." The nurse hesitated.

"Sure, I will be glad to." He assured her.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my shoulder. Edward went in front of me and then opened his arms. I stared at his arms and then looked up at his face and gave him a quizzical look.

"Come on, Bella. You already heard the nurse, right?" I continued to look at him stubbornly.

He sighed and then picked me up without permission. "Just bear with this for a while, okay? This is for your own good."

"Who are you now? My father?" I questioned him.

"No, I'm just a guy who is concern about you." He smiled sincerely.

"Shut up, idiot!" I looked away and blushed. Why the hell do I blush always today?

"Be careful on your way home and I'll inform Coach Clapp that the two of you went home already." The nurse dismissed us.

We went out of the clinic and walked toward the school's parking lot. Edward opened his oh-so-expensive Silver Volvo and then slid me in the passenger seat.

"I'll go and get our stuffs inside the school so stay here and behave. Don't you dare run away this time." He warned me.

"Do you honestly believe that I can still run away in my situation right now? And how are you going to get my stuffs in the locker? You don't know my combination."

"Are you sure?" He crookedly smiled and then closed the door before I could even protest.

I sighed and looked up. The sky is dim today and it seems like there will be a downpour sooner or later. Well, what do you expect in Forks?

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hope you like it! <strong>

**So give me your reviews. **


End file.
